


of old tales, stored away

by arlecchino



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, and a human, its about a scarecrow, its monster x human ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlecchino/pseuds/arlecchino
Summary: I was looking trough my old, original wips and stumbled upon some things that I might as well share instead of keeping them hidden and forgotten.





	of old tales, stored away

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

It was a dark night, a night resembling fall more than summer, a clouded crescent shining shadowed light across a field of of mixed crops; corn, sunflowers, hops and wheat.

The occasional tear of a cloud would fall on the growing crops, not yet enough for the farmer to not have to worry about watering come morning, but very soon. 

And in the middle of it all it stood, tall and proud, made of straw and cloth. 

_Drip. Drip. Shhhhhh._

It was soaked in no time, bending slightly forward with its own weight, all wet and heavy. It hung its head; as it so often did. 

The mimic drawn on it lovingly and with care was meant to be a smile, yet it wasn't only the night which cried. 

It was only ever in night like this, too cold for summer; sun gone too early for its own season; only then it would show signs of life, and every night like this it would weep. 

The thing that should not, according to what's right, be alive at all. 

And as sunlight opens up the dark sky, warmth promising a full summers day, its head is still bowed; its straw still wet, buts its smile is true and genuine as it hears the 

_tap, tap, tap_

of steps running up to it. 

And as the farmer puts it back up, straightens its back and sets its crown, the scarecrow thinks that perhaps its worth it. 

And maybe someday it wont be there to scare away a crow, because with all the straw in its left chest it hoped that one night it would watch the rain slide down a window with its hearts desire at its side, all dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
